That's the wolf part 2
Emily was hanging over the cliff for her life. She had no way to get up. All she could do was scream for help. Emily: HELP! She wasn't panicing too much until she started slipping. Emily: Oh no. Someone! HELP! Meanwhile Zinck was in the lookout where the boys were all sitting and watching Zinck pace back and forth. Zinck: She could get really hurt out there! I'm just do worried! Chase: Don't worry. I think she'll be back. Rocky: I don't think so. Dirge: Me too. Zinck: I'm gonna get her. Rubble: Your hurt! You need to stay here! But it was too late, Zinck was already out the door and was out looking for Emily. Zinck was in pain, but he tries to find Emily as hard as he can. Meanwhile Emily was about to fall. Emily: I never got a chance, to tell Zinck... She started falling. But then was stopped by a paw, Zinck's paw. Emily: Z-Zinck? Zinck was holding with all his might. Zinck: GIVE ME YOUR OTHER PAW! That's when Emily got worried. His other paw... That's the one in pain. She could give him her other paw, but he didn't want to put him in more pain then he already is. Zinck: COME ON! Emily reached for Zinck's other paw and got a grip on it. Zinck screams in pain Emily: Zinck! Zinck: I'm okay, use your hind legs to climb up the cliff. Emily does what is told. Soon she got out of the tight spot and was with Zinck again. Zinck: *huff* are you *puff* alright? Emily: *hugs Zinck* Thanks Zinck! Your so brave! Emily could've said more, but the pain was too much for him. Emily notice Zinck started losing balance. When Emily let go of him, he fell to the ground. Emily: Zinck! Zinck was slowly losing concince. Before falling, he saw his sister for a split second. Anna: Zinck! *looks at Emily* What did you do to him! Emily: I DID NOTHING, HE WAS IN PAIN AND HE SAVED MY LIFE! Anna: Oh... and who are you? Emily: I'm Emily, a friend of Zincks. Who are you? Anna: I'm Anna, Zinck's sister, nice to meet you... Amaly. Emily:... anyway, we need to get Zinck to a doctor. ???: Not a chance. Emily and Anna look at who said that, and it was Samsun. Anna and Emily: It's you! Samsun: Yep it's me. I will not let you do what you're gonna do. Anna: You know what, I think we'll win, because it you vs me and Emmy. Samsun: You know what? I think you'll lose. Because I have a trick up my sleve. Emily: But you don't have any sleves. Samsun then faught agenst Emily and Anna. They faught for about five minutes, until... Samsun: STOP! Emily and Anna stopped in confusion. Before contenuing, Samsun was near Zinck, and Anna and Emily were away from the cliff. Samsun: I'm now ready. This is what I must do. *Samsun pushes Zinck off the cliff* Anna and Emily: ZINCK!!!